The story of a forbidden couple
by Milltail
Summary: The story of Redbreeze, the shy and ambitious ThunderClan warrior, and Cobraspark, the strong and powerful ShadowClan warrior. This isn't the cheesy love tales either, this has wars and surprises!
1. Chapter 1

I sat down next to my parents, Cinderheart and Lionblaze. I was a brand new warrior, and it seemed as if every tom had his eyes on me. I decided to move from my seat and go next to my other friends. Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Dovewing, Ivypool, and even Tigerheart. We were all talking with eachother. Tigerheart welcomed me and said:" Hi Redbreeze. This is my friend Cobraspark." I looked at the silver grey tabby with my bluish brown eyes. I said:" Nice to meet you Cobraspark." His eyes were stunning greenish brown, and his fur was long and luxurious. Almost like Cloudtail's. Speaking of the annoying ThunderClan warrior, he was speaking with Firestar before he padded over to me and said:" Move your tail back over to your parents, or else you'll be sucked up into the Gathering and we'll never be able to find you again." I knew that he was lying, since I stood out anywhere I went. I flicked my orange tabby tail and walked toward my parents, even my grey paws were shiny. Yep, I had gotten a MAJOR groom down by my mother. Anywho, the gathering went through, just as I expected, and I went home with my clan. Nothing much happened the next moon, except that I was allowed to go to the gathering again. Hazeleye, Milltail, Iceclaw, Mousefur, Fishpaw, Lionblaze, and Foxleap were the other warriors that came, with addition of Firestar and Giftheart. All of us went to gathering. And- would you look at that! Cobraspark was there again. I rolled my eyes. He had been hitting on me during last moon's gathering, and I was quite annoyed, mainly because I thought he was nice looking. (I would have never admitted that though) So, I sat down next to Milltail and Fishpaw, who were laughing about what Hazeleye and Iceclaw had just done. I realized Milltail forgot to go up on the tree, since she was chosen as deputy when Brambleclaw retired. I said:" Hey, Milltail? Are you forgetting something?" She looked at me confused then the 'Ah-ha!' look spread over her face. She quickly hustled (And when I say quick with Milltail, I mean SUPER quick) to the tree the leaders sat on. She sat at the roots where the deputies sat. I turned, and I was nose to nose with- aww fox-dung! Not Cobra whatever his name is again! I said:" Mind backing up a bit." He retorted:" Say please." I whacked him over his head and tilted my head and said:" Please?" In the 'If-you-don't-do-it-now-I'm-going-to-kill-you' tone. He rubbed his head and shuffled away. He was probably the fastest cat I knew; besides Milltail. She was by far the fastest. I nearly jumped when Mistystar started to speak. "RiverClan has been doing good. Twolegs have been fishing, more than usual this GreenLeaf, but we still have plenty of prey." She flicked her tail to Onestar and he stood up and said:" WindClan has been blessed with five beautiful kits born to Heathertail and Fallingleaf." Cats cheered. I looked over to Breezepelt. He looked pretty mad. I looked up when Blackstar rose to speak. "ShadowClan has been doing well, and we have plenty of prey. Our borders are as secure to kittypets and rouges now than they ever had been before." I growled. How dare he call ThunderClan rouges and kittypets? Firestar kept his cool, but Milltail looked completely calm. She said:" Firestar, can I ask something?" And he responded:"Go ahead Milltail." She looked up at Blackstar and said:" I do believe that ShadowClan has several rouges and a ThunderClan born warrior in their clan, but yet they're insulting US." Her reply was stinging, and her eyes challenged Blackstar to retort back to her. Firestar nodded and said:" I do believe you're right Milltail. I don't see any reason for Blackstar to complain about ThunderClan just because we have one of his kits." Blackstar looked outraged. Lightning boomed and he leaped at Milltail. I jumped up, running to help Milltail, but she had it covered. Milltail twisted in a blur and pinned his shoulders down. She was incredibly tiny, but had HUGE muscle strength. Blackstar hissed, struggling. She said:" Now then, don't you remember the fight we got into when I was an apprentice? This looks an awful lot like this…" A few minutes later, I turned to see guess who? Nope, Breezepelt.


	2. Chapter 2  What is HE doing here!

Redbreeze turned to Breezepelt. She blinked her bluish-brown eyes and narrowed them. She stepped to the side, and Breezepelt stepped to the side. She leaped onto his back and leaped to the ground, her pretty orange tabby tail swishing as she followed her clanmates. Breezepelt caught up to me. He said:" Cobraspark said he wants to see you at the half-moon at the ShadowClan border." She turned and gave him the:' EXCUSE-ME?' look and he turned. Redbreeze turned, running to catch up with her clanmates.

Redbreeze went home and slept until dawn. When she woke up, she found that several toms were quite close to her. Litterally. They were curled up quite close to where Redbreeze was. Redbreeze saw that Thornclaw, Bumblestripe, Treenight, Badgerclaw, and Thistlefur were curled next to her. Brambleclaw called out:"Redbreeze, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, andDovewing! Firestar wants you." He was in the elders' den, but still acted like a secondary deputy, which Milltail didn't mind. She wanted the most help she could get. Redbreeze stretched, her tail brushing against Thistlefur's side, the creamy brown tom grumbling. Redbreeze stepped over Badgerclaw's black and white tail and narrowly avoided stepping on Treenight's tabby side. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Dovewing were waiting for her. Her orange tabby fur stood on end when she saw Blackstar in the den as well.

**So I forgot to put the allegiances up. T_T''**

**Leader: Firestar – Ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

**Deputy: Milltail – Silver Bengal she-cat with blue eyes and many scars**

**Medicine cat: Giftheart – Tortoiseshell she-cat with one scarred blue eye**

**Warriors: Lionblaze - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Cinderheart - Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Bumblestripe – Grey tom with darker stripes that wrap around him with green eyes**

**Treenight – Brown tabby tom with white pads and has gold eyes**

**Thistlefur – Black tom with spiky fur and dark blue eyes**

**Dovewing – Grey she-cat with darker ears and tail tip with golden-green eyes**

**Badgerclaw – Black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Redbreeze – Ginger tabby she-cat with grey paws and tailtip with blue eyes with a ring of brown around the pupil. Very pretty**

**Hollyleaf – Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Bluescar – Blue tabby she-cat with silver eyes and a light blue scar on her chest in the shape of an X**

**Heatherflower – Silver tabby she-cat with darker spots and copper eyes**

**Ivypool – Silver and white tabby with blue-green eyes**

**Viperbite – Grey tabby tom with a silver underside and bright green eyes**

**Silverflower – Dark brown she-cat with white spots and stinging white eyes**

**Apprentices: Runningpaw – Grey tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Tigerpaw – Grey tabby tom with a white van and gold eyes**

**Autumnpaw – Brown tabby she-cat with a white van and amber eyes. Has asthma**

**Mysterypaw – Brown tabby she-cat with a white van with pale blue eyes**

**Brokenpaw – Brown ticked tabby with copper eyes**

**Snowpaw – Off-white tabby with silvery eyes**

**Queens: Lionfall – Grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Kits:**

**None yet**

**Elders: Brambleclaw – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Mousefur – Old brown she-cat with amber eyes**


End file.
